


Meet Me Under the Sun and Blue Skye

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Twilight AU, Vampire!Jemma, Vampires, Werewolves, and that I've only seen a quarter of season two sooo, human!Daisy, just a fic where a bi human kisses a bi vampire that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: When Jiaying tries to kill her only child, Daisy hops on the first flight out of Arizona to reunite with her father and live with him in the Evergreen State. Daisy doesn't expect much out of Forks, that is until her first day of Forks High and her babbling Biology partner, Jemma Hunter, asks her out and she sees the Coulsons for what they really are.





	Meet Me Under the Sun and Blue Skye

"Now, Daisy," Cal began, "I know your relationship with your mom is strained now. But you have to remember that she raised you and we were in love-"

"Cal, Mom's a psycho bitch who decided to run off and start a cult while simultaneously having very late baby blues."

The man sighed, quietly admitting defeat when he turned up the radio to fill the silence. He slowed down his Durango as he approached the house he recently bought in honour of his daughter coming to move in with him.

"I hope you like our new place, it's pretty close to what our old home in Milwaukee looked like."

Daisy nodded, "That's cool."

He hadn't exaggerated, the house bore a striking resemblance to their first home. Daisy's room was the fraternal twin to her old one. The room was spacious even with her queen sized bed. There was a closet on the same side as the door, a ceiling fan with only one bulb out of three in place, and a simple hardwood floor. A feature the dark haired teen didn't have in her old room was the bay window opposite where she currently stood with her duffel bag.

She dropped her bag to go sit at the window. The glass was cold to the touch and the cushions were so new they weren't broken into yet. It was the view that kept her rooted in place. On the drive from SeaTac airport to Forks Daisy saw enough lush trees to give Smokey the Bear a hard on, but the ones lining the Johnson property were just… _better_. 

"Daisy," her father called from downstairs. His powerful voice boomed all the way up to her room.

"Yeah?"

"Help me move all the boxes from the car to the right rooms, please?"

"All right, I'm coming."

She leaped scooted out of her seat and made her way down the stairs to help her dad.

Truthfully, Daisy didn't hate the idea of being away from her mom. Towards the end she was unrecognizable. It started when Jiaying divorced Cal, continued with the vet losing custody, followed by his ex wife moving her and Daisy to Arizona, and ended when Jiaying made her cult of InHumans (at least the Manson Family didn't sound as ominous and absurd as that) and attempted to sacrifice her virgin daughter for the greater good of the movement. So yeah, Cal bought Daisy a first class ticket out of Arizona, found a nice house for two, and sent a U-Haul out to gather his daughter's possessions. That's how Daisy Johnson found herself in Forks.

* * *

The half Chinese girl had mixed feelings about Forks, her opinion typically switched from okay to boring depending on the time of day. It was relatively quiet in their neighbourhood, a change of pace after all those crazy chanting sessions her mom held in the old cul-de-sac. The weather was pretty shitty with the clouds making everything gloomy and she never had an umbrella when the rain was too heavy for a hoodie. Quite frankly, the only thing Daisy enjoyed about her new town was all the coffee shops with free wi-fi and her dad's loose leash parenting style. After her mom went batshit crazy, the brunette had become accustomed to staying up late until the daily InHumans mass session was over, so she could either safely come home from the 24 hour Waffle House reeking of coffee or unplug the Keurig and set it up on her nightstand. So over the years she had become a night owl, a _restless_ night owl. Cal let her borrow his car and explore the town, often exclaiming how amazed he was at her independence. She was her own Margo Roth Spiegelman and Forks was her paper town. 

"So kiddo, I thought we might go over to your new high school and transfer you. It's two weeks before school and I'd like to take you shopping for school supplies and new clothes."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Daisy nodded absent mindedly.

She hadn't eaten meals alone with the animal doctor since Count Chocula was available all year and not just for Halloween. Typically, her left hand was occupied with her phone while her right scooped mashed potatoes or skewered cantaloupe chunks. Cal didn't mind though, he was just happy to have her living with him. Jiaying allowed him very little contact with Daisy after the divorce, something about his inability to understand who she was and what their daughter was destined for.

"Do you think your sleeping habits will improve by the time school starts up?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just haven't weaned off my summer sleep schedule yet."

"That's fine. So can you be ready to go in two hours?"

_'I can be done in thirty minutes.'_

"That's more than enough, Cal."

Two hours later and the pair were driving out to Forks High School. Just like many of the other buildings, her high school looked like God failed to erase the colours, rendering the bricks and wood pale. Typically, movie sets and alternate locations didn't properly portray desired places. This was the real deal. Everything manmade was bland; the road markings, storefronts, cars. The sky high trees, abundant grass, and rolling bushes; all lush and screaming evergreen. She wished she knew how to paint, or had a pack of colour pencils. The town would be more interesting if Daisy could doodle it.

When they parked in the mostly empty lot designated for visitors, she was half heartedly scrolling through her Facebook feed and pointedly ignoring any comments from her old friends about her leaving Arizona. She and Cal made it to the office in comfortable silence that only broke for polite "After yous" and "Thank yous" upon approaching doors.

"Hi, what can we do for you?" A curly haired man greeted from behind the counter.

"Cal Johnson," the vet extended his hand to shake, "and this is my daughter, Daisy."

She tilted her chin in acknowledgement, hands clutching the strap of her bag. "Yo."

"We have an appointment to discuss her enrollment as a junior."

"All right, let me just look at our agenda.. Okay, the Johnsons at eleven o'clock. If you two could just take a moment to sign into this guest log and I'll send you to Miss Hill's office."

True to his word, the man led them to a room off to the left where they were introduced to the Vice Principal Hill. Daisy didn't pay much attention to the trip, only that Ms. Hill was efficient and cool. She half suspected her dad to start flirting with her new vice principal, only if that's what a normal middle aged dad on a sitcom would do.

"So Daisy, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, umm," Daisy cleared her throat, "so I'm on the right track to graduate on time, right?"

"Absolutely, you did exceptionally well last year and I have faith that this year will be no different," Hill smiled.

"My little Daze is going to go into Computer Forensics." Cal put a hand on his daughter's knee and wiggled her leg with a grin.

"Or a hacktivist, whichever pays more," she shrugged.

To her surprise, the adults in the room started to chuckle. Daisy had expected for her father to pale and vice principal to make a constipated face as she mentally noted to keep an eye on the transfer.

"Well if that's all," the brunette woman began, "I have a few other meetings to attend to today. I'll walk you to the door."

* * *

After they left Forks High, Cal asked Daisy if she wanted to go shopping now or wait until the weekend to make the trek to Port Angeles or Seattle. The latter decided that they should put off buying new clothes, and instead go buy school supplies. Her green backpack that she lugged from Arizona was held together by pitiful stitching, and she was afraid that if she continued to use it she'd end up spilling everything in the hallway on the first day like a lame teen flick. 

Cal made it clear that no expense was too great for his daughter as he bought her everything from an external hard drive to a Batman pencil case. They munched on Target popcorn for lunch while they thumbed through books in the back of the store.

"So sweet pea, what do you say that we pull up Netflix and watch a movie? Like when you were little."

"Sure, Cal," the female replied while putting down Jodie Sweetin's autobiography.

_'Poor chick,'_ she thought to herself.

Her father perked up at the confirmation, "Okay, there's all sorts of new shows on there and really good movies. Before you got here, I watched this Korean movie, Miss Granny, and-"

"Hold the phone," Daisy looked up at Cal, "did you just say 'I watched this Korean movie'?"

"I did, it was really great. It was-"

"No, stay on topic, Cal. _You_ watch Kdramas?"

The vet grinned at her roguishly and she was suddenly reminded of Han Solo in the old movies. Weird.

"Perhaps. Do _you_?"

She reddened, "Sort of. They're a guilty pleasure. It just kind of happened during a sleepover. My friend put on My Girlfriend is a Gumiho and I was hooked."

"You seriously liked that one?"

"Shut up!" Daisy laughed.

The pair began talking about the new Korean drama they discovered on Netflix, which then evolved into how they both binged Parks and Rec. Daisy hadn't felt this close to her dad since she was still small enough to sit on his shoulders. The cynical side of her thought they'd never find anything in common besides being screwed over by Jiaying, but the world was full of surprises.

* * *

Daisy leaned against her bay window, tracing raindrops with her finger. After their school supply haul, Cal pushed and pushed to keep talking about Kdramas. When it became clear they had similar taste in shows and lacked the time to actually watch new ones, they were both at a loss for new conversation. Even the anticipated father-daughter Netflix session was strained when the oldest Johnson made the grave error of putting on Shameless. Daisy had never seen her father turn that red before, then again she certainly hid her heated face behind her phone as Fiona and Steve started going at it in the kitchen. And with it being a weeknight, Cal went to bed early, but not before kissing his only child on the head. 

She stretched her legs out as much as she could before her feet pressed against the wall. When Cal went upstairs for the night, she stayed downstairs to finish the second episode of Shameless (Daisy was absolutely in love with Justin Chatwin's bubble butt) before getting ready for another long night. Now she was listening to an old Phillip Phillips album and staring out at the dark forest beyond the property line.

Right when Gone, Gone, Gone played for the third time in a row, the teen felt an ache at the front of her skull that had her closing her eyes in pain.

"Goddamn caffeine headache," she stated aloud.

With a heavy sigh and the knowledge that her Keurig broke in the move, the mixed girl shoved on a sweatshirt and quietly dashed down the stairs. She snatched up the keys for the Durango and her hobo sling bag. When she opened the front door, a wall of cold rain and wind chilled her down to her bones. Daisy powered through it as she made her way to Cal's car and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely birdies. Look, this just came to me one day and I have zero regrets.


End file.
